The long-range objectives remain to work out the wiring diagram of the oculomotor system. The major strategies are to collect data from animal experiments, to interpret the data in the form of control systems models and to apply this knowledge to try and provide mechanistic explanations for human oculomotor disorders. Specific animal experiments are: 1) To determine the role of the inferior olive in optokinetic responses in the cat and in the ability of the cat to adapt the gain of its vestibulo-ocular reflex; 2) To cut the ophthalmic division of the trigeminal nerve in the cat to interrupt stretch afferent signals and observe the consequence on oculomotor behavior and to record from the same fibers in the alert cat to measure the proprioceptive signal accurately. Theoretical studies are: 1) To make a model which unites the vestibular and optokinetic behavior of the rabbit into a single scheme; 2) To provide a theoretical explanation for periodic alternating nystagmus in man and 3) To try and unite in a single model all possible interactions between the vestibulo-ocular reflex, the optokinetic system and the pursuit system. In the latter model, additional data will be collected from humans and monkeys and particular attention will be paid to clinical testing and significance.